Back In Seaford
by AustinAllyAuslly
Summary: Trish and Ally knew Kim, Jack, Jerry, and Milton before they moved, so when Trish gets him a gig in Seaford, Ally is more than excited, but what happens when it sparks up jealousy? Characters: Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Jack, Kim, Jerry, and Milton
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my new story, Back in Seaford!**

**I got this idea from reading What Happened?**

**So, I just HAD to write this!**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Austin and Ally were at the piano, when Trish walked in.

"Guess who got Austin a gig at Seaford?" Trish smiled.

"We're going to Seaford?" Ally asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I was excited too when I booked him! We can FINALLY see the gang!" Trish exclaimed.

"Who's the gang?" Austin asked.

"You'll see." Ally smirked, and hopped off the counter.

"We leave tomorrow at 5 A.M., so better get packing!" Trish exclaimed

Ally ran out, and ran home, as it was 6:00 p.m.

She packed her jeans and shorts, crop tops and tank tops, and her favorite pair of converse, vans, and DC's.

By the time she was done, it was 7:30.

The brunette ate dinner, and promptly fell asleep after.

* * *

Ally woke up at 4 A.M., trying not to fall asleep.

She got on a pair of shorts and a crop top that said LOVE across the top, and grabbed her bags. running downstairs to be greeted by her dad.

"Okay Ally, I trust you will be responsible?" He smiled.

"Of Course dad." She smiled back, and got in her convertible blue Civic.

She drove off to pick up Austin since he was closer, and blared her horn.

"Hey Alls!" He smiled at her, and took the Monster that was being handed to him.

"Thanks." He drank it down, and was wired.

"I brought some mixed CD's." Ally smiled.

"Put 'em in and blast it!" Austin exclaimed.

Ally laughed, and put in her tape.

Ally and Austin were belting out the lyrics all the way to Trish's house, smiling and having fun.

Ally blared the horn again trying to get them out.

"Hey Alls!" Trish smiled and climbed in.

"OFF TO DEZ'S!" Ally exclaimed.

They were laughing and telling stories.

"Hey!" Dez climbed in, and Ally handed Dez and Trish Monsters.

Ally blasted the CD again, and her favorite song came on.

"I love this song!" She exclaimed, and started belting out the lyrics with Austin.

"YOU LIKE MISMATCHED SOCKS WITH POLKA DOTS!" Ally belted out, laughing.

Then Ally grabbed a random CD and put in, instantly regretting it.

It was HER CD, the one she recorded on.

"Lets not listen to this one." She nervously said.

"No no, I want to hear this!" Trish smirked.

Ally sighed in defeat, and listened to her song playing.

"When your feeling down or weak, you can always count on me, I will always pick you up..." The song went on.

"Wow! Ally, did you write that?" Austin asked.

"Yes." Ally sighed.

"Awesome song!" He smiled at her, in which she returned the favor.

Trish smirked at those two.

"Austin and Ally sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.." She began, laughing.

Ally blushed a deep scarlet red.

"Trish!" She hit her best friend lightly.

They finally arrived an hour later, just in time too.

"EEP! I can't WAIT to see Jack!" Ally squealed, jumping up and down.

"Who''s Jack?" Austin asked, thoroughly confused.

"He was Ally's first love, and when she moved, they broke up." Trish smiled at how red Austin was.

"Why? Your not jealous, are you?" Trish laughed.

"Whaaaat? Of COURSE not!" He exclaimed.

"Come ON!" Ally yelled, pushing them towards the plane.

They got on, sitting next to or behind one another.

Ally put in her headphones, and fell asleep.

* * *

"Ally...Alls...WAKE UP!" Someone screamed.

She instantly punched whoever it was in the gut.

"Ow!" He screamed, and Ally recognized his voice.

"Austin! You KNOW I have reflexes!" She whisper-shouted.

"I know, but I'm like, the love of your life." He smiled cheekily at her, and she smiled back, getting lost in his eyes.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." Ally smirked, and stared at his perfect features.

"ALLY! I love watching you guys flirt, but come ON!" Trish exclaimed, making Austin and Ally blush again.

Ally ran out with Austin, and found her luggage.

She waited at their rental car, silently laughing at Austin's pink luggage.

"Rocking the pink." She smirked at him.

"I had to use my moms since mine got lost!" Austin protested, but smiled too.

"Sure." Ally rolled her eyes, and looked for Trish and Dez.

She found Trish hitting Dez, but walking over.

"Leggo!" Ally yelled, hopping in the drivers seat.

Austin hopped in next to her, and blasted the stereo.

* * *

"And here is the Bobby Wasabi Dojo." Ally smiled.

"I can't believe you threw our bags in our room and ran out, dragging us." Trish whined.

Ally sheepishly smiled.

"Come ON!" She shouted running in, and looking around.

"Welcome to the Bobby Wasa- ALLY!" Rudy exclaimed, hugging the small brunette.

"Rudy!" Ally yelled back, and hugged him back.

"Hey Trish!" He smiled at her, and hugged her aswell.

"You guys took karate?" Austin asked, disbelief creeping its way into his voice.

"They DOMINATED it! Even though Trish kept doing nipple twisters on Jerry." Rudy laughed.

Trish laughed too.

"So when is the gang coming in for practice?" Ally asked, turning towards Rudy.

"Now." He simply replied, and stepped aside.

"ALLY!" Kim came running over, hugging Ally.

"Kimmy!" Ally yelled back, laughing.

"Ally's here?" A muscular voice asked.

The brunette turned around, and noticed another brunette, taller than her and WAAY more muscular.

"Jack..." Ally smiled before running to him and hugging him.

"I've missed you SO much!" She exclaimed, burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"I missed you too." Jack laughed, and hugged the petite brunette.

Jack pulled back, and hugged Trish.

Soon, Jerry and Milton walked in.

"Yo, what it do girl?" He put his arm around Ally, not noticing the daggers shot by Austin.

"Jerry, if you wanna keep that arm, get it off me." Ally smiled in a sweet but threatening way.

"Ally!" He nervously laughed and hugged her.

"Trish!" He hugged her too, also not seeing the daggers Dez shot at him.

"Hey Alls, how long are you staying?" Jack asked, and Austin was REALLY mad now.

"A week, Austin is doing a concert tomorrow, but we have the rest of the week to do whatever we want." Ally smiled.

"YOU KNOW AUSTIN MOON?!" Kim squealed, making Ally cringe.

"He's right behind me..." Ally moved out of the way for Kim to see.

"Ohmygod! I'm a HUGE fan!" She smiled and hugged him.

"I can tell. I'm guessing your Kim?" He asked, smiling back at her.

"The one and only." Kim smiled back.

"Hey Ally, are you still any good at karate?" Jack asked.

"Of course!" Ally smiled.

"Wanna spar?" He asked, smiling back.

"Sure! But prepare to be beaten." Ally smirked, getting into a fighting position.

"I should warn you too, I'm way better now." Jack smirked back, and aimed a kick for her legs.

She did a one-handed cartwheel backwards, and aimed a kick for his ribs.

He stumbled back a bit, but regained his balance and punched her shoulder.

Ally was a bit shocked, and stumbled aswell, but didn't fall.

"Your going to have to try harder than THAT, Brewer." Ally smirked as she did a roundhouse kick.

"Playing the last name game, are we Dawson?" He smirked back, kicking her ribs.

Ally moved back a bit, startled by the blow.

She waited for a punch, and soon enough, it came.

The brunette caught his punch, and flipped him.

"YOU JUST GOT OWNED, BREWER!" Ally screamed, dancing around.

"Still bad at dancing, are we Dawson?" Jack smirked back.

They were obviously flirting, and they didn't know.

But Austin did.

* * *

** Ooooh, Austin is JEALOUS!  
**

**I didn't like the ending very much, but hey, at least its written, right?  
**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Till next time,**

**~AustinAllyAuslly~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter!**

**When I wrote it, I didn't think I'd get THAT much reviews!**

**So, here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, Kickin' it, Born this way, Wings, or Highway don't care.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ally sat on the swing, thinking.

Austin looked SO jealous of Jack!

It was a funny sight.

"You know your supposed swing, not sit, right?" A voice popped up behind her.

She turned around, looking at Austin.

"Yeah, but I like sitting." The brunette smiled, turning back around.

"Well, now I'm gonna push you." Austin came up behind her, and started pushing.

Ally gripped both sides of the swing, and smiled.

She felt the wind blow through her hair, and the sun on her skin.

And she knew she wouldn't trade that moment for ANYTHING.

The brunette giggled as Austin went higher, much to her dismay.

"Austin! Stop!" Ally giggled, looking at her best friend.

He smiled, but obeyed.

She hopped off, and started walking with Austin to the ice cream shop.

"Alls, why didn't you tell me you took Karate?" Austin asked.

"I wanted to start over when I moved here." Ally smiled.

"I think its cool that you take Karate." Austin smiled back.

"Yeah it was. Now come on!" Ally yelled, pulling Austin towards the ice cream shop.

They both got in line, and started ordering.

"Excuse me, but do you have Pancake flavor?" Austin asked, hoping to get a giggle from Ally.

And sure enough, it came.

"Austin!" She lightly hit him on his arm, still smiling.

"They don't have pancake flavor, but they probably have pickle flavor?" She said the last part in a question, turning to the employee.

"Nope. Neither." He replied in a monotone voice, obviously bored.

"Okay, I'll have cookie dough with a cherry!" Ally exclaimed, smiling.

"BO-RING!" Austin yelled, catching peoples attention.

"Its not boring!" Ally defended, smiling.

"Sureee. I'll have a triple mint swirl with chocolate sauce, gummi bears, whipped cream, and sprinkles." Austin said, turning back to the man.

"Dang, that's a lot of stuff." Ally looked at his ice cream, which was like a mountain.

Austin started to pull out his wallet, when Ally got hers out,

"I'll pay." Ally was about to pay, when Austin stopped her.

"No, I wanna pay."

"Let me pay Austin!"

"No!" Austin quickly handed the cashier the change, and grabbed their ice cream, walking away with Ally.

"Austin! I was about to pay!" Ally pouted, playfully glaring at Austin.

"Come on, I think you can live." Austin laughed, and let Ally jump on his back.

"Where to?"

"THE DOJOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ally giggled.

"Okay..." And Austin took off running in the direction of the dojo.

* * *

Ally arrived at the dojo on Austin's back, their ice cream long gone.

"Hey guys!" She hopped off, and ran to sit next to Jack.

Austin looked jealous, but not so jealous when she motioned for Austin to sit next to her.

"How are my two favorite guys?" She smiled and put her arms around their shoulders.

"Could be better." Jack smiled at her, putting his arm around her as well.

"Ally, don't we have to rehearse for the concert?" Austin asked, looking at her.

"Oh yeah, that's right! C'mon!" She quickly stood up, grabbing Dez by the shirt, and Trish by her arm.

"We have to rehearse! Austin's concert is in two hours!" Ally yelled.

"Oh right." Trish quickly got the stage set, but looked around.

"ALLY I CAN'T FIND THE OPENING ACT! I ACCIDENTALLY BOOKED THEM FOR TIMES SQAURE!" Trish yelled, panicking.

"Um..." Ally couldn't think of anything to say.

"You HAVE to perform Ally!" Trish yelled, shaking her.

"I have stage fright!" Ally said back, sitting down.

"Ally I know you have stage fright, but isn't it time for you to try and face it?" Trish's voice softened, as she sat down too.

"Okay, I'll do it!" And she left, not seeing the thumbs up Trish gave Austin and Dez.

* * *

"Okay Ally, your up!" Trish yelled, smiling at Ally.

"Trish, I-I'm scared. What if they don't like me?" Ally said, looking down.

"Ally trust me, they'll like you! Now, go out there, and be the best you can be!" Trish lightly shoved Ally out on stage, and Ally began to shake.

"Um, hi I'm Ally Dawson, and I'm the opening act." She didn't know what to say, so she sprang into song.

"It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M, just put your paws up, cause you were born this way baby." Ally began, finally warming up.

"In the religion of the insecure, I must be myself, respect my youth." The brunette was dancing and smiling, just having fun.

"I'm on the right track baby I was born this way hey!" She finished, hearing thunderous applause.

Ally went straight into the next song, but was again nervous, as she saw Jack and the others come in.

She looked over at Team Austin though, and saw their proud faces.

So, she ignored the nervousness, and sang.

"You gave me wings, and taught me to fly, when I was out there on my own." The brunette smiled, thinking of Austin and Jack.

But mostly Austin.

"When We fly, we fly together!" Ally finished, smiling at the applause she got.

"Now for the real reason your here, AUSTIN MOON!" Ally ran off stage, and gave Trish and Dez a hug.

"Ally, you were amazing!" Trish praised, smiling.

"Thanks! It felt good to perform!" Ally smiled, but soon faded as she heard Austin announce something.

"Now, singing a duet with me, Ally Dawson!" He yelled.

Ally was shocked, but quickly walked out.

"You didn't tell me I was going to perform with you!" Ally whispered yelled, grabbing a mic.

"Oops. Just go along with it."

"But what song are we singing?"

"You'll see."

And with that, Austin began the song.

"Bet your window's rolled down and your hair's pulled back  
I bet you got no idea you're going way too fast  
And you're trying not to think about what went wrong  
Trying not to stop til you get where you goin'  
Trying to stay awake so I bet you turn on the radio  
And the song goes" He motioned toward Ally, who was smiling.

"I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby  
I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby, baby" Ally jumped in, looking at Austin, smiling.

She really couldn't live without him.

"The highway won't hold you tonight  
The highway don't know you're alive  
The highway don't care if you're all alone  
But I do, I do.  
The highway won't dry your tears  
The highway don't need you here  
The highway don't care if you're coming home  
But I do, I do." They both sang, their voices blending in perfectly, as if they practiced a hundred times.

But no one would guess that this was Ally's first time being back on stage.

They finished the song, and got the loudest cheers both of them had heard.

"Told ya you'd know the song." Austin smirked at Ally, and in favor Ally rolled her eyes, but smiled.

They both walked off stage, as the show was now over.

"Hey! You guys were great!" Kim said, as soon as they got backstage.

"Thanks!" Ally smiled, and gave Kim a hug.

"Jack is looking for you, he said for you to meet him at the dojo." Kim whispered in Ally's ear.

Ally looked at her confused, but walked to the dojo.

"Hey Ally! You two were great!" Jack smiled, sitting down on the mat.

"Thanks." Ally smiled back, also sitting down.

And for some reason, it was awkward.

Until Team Austin came in, and Ally's smile brightened up.

"Hey!" She smiled, and Austin spoke up.

"To celebrate, Trish wants to take us out to dinner." Austin said, looking at Trish.

"Sure!" And Ally got up, and was led straight to Falafel Phils.

They ate and laughed, just having fun.

And that's when Ally developed feelings for Austin.

* * *

**And that wraps up Chapter two! **

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**Till next time,**

**~AustinAllyAuslly~**


	3. Sorry!

**You guys have NO idea how sorry I am for not updating in a while.**

**I just started school, and Its hard to get used to waking up at 7.**

**I WILL update, even if it takes three months (which it hopefully won't)**

**OH And guess who' birthday it is? Mine!**

**Anyway, I WILL update soon. Just please wait.**

**~AustinAllyAuslly~**


End file.
